


Maybe For Tonight

by caitymills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitymills/pseuds/caitymills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma spend some time together while Henry is at a party. Swan Mills Family and Swan Queen fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Absolutely not.” 

It was the umpteenth time that week that Henry had badgered his mother for permission to attend Ava’s birthday party, a rather large event that was to take place tonight. It was a simple dinner at Granny’s, to be followed by a bonfire and camping celebration at the edge of the woods. Ava was turning sixteen, and with much persistence Henry had informed Regina that they were teenagers now that ought to be trusted with responsibility. 

“But mom---“  
“No buts young man, you know the rules. No supervision, no party.”  
“Well, there’s going to be plenty of other teenagers there, some older than me. I’m sure they’re capable of watching us.”  
“I don’t care Henry, no is no. Now please go finish your homework.” 

Regina sighed as her son huffed up the stairs and to his room. She wasn’t being unreasonable, surely. While some other parents let their offspring run wild, Mayor Mills had a reputation to uphold and more importantly, she had to protect her son. She had already lost him to unforeseen circumstances on multiple occasions and this would not be another. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration and walked over to the coffee machine, where she had just brewed a fresh pot. Opening the pantry cupboard, she reached for her preferred mug and filled it to the brim. Raising a teenage child was both a blessing and a curse and one that required a substantial amount of caffeine. Sitting down at the table, she was just about to take her first sip when there was a knock at the door. She wasn’t expecting any company tonight was she?

“Emma,” she couldn’t help but smile at the blonde standing in her door way. 

“Hey, I’m sorry to drop around so unexpectedly. Mary Margaret and David were having trouble getting Neal to sleep and well, it was a bit too loud for my liking.” 

“It’s fine. I could actually do with some adult company this afternoon.”  
She motioned her hand, gesturing her to come inside. “I just made a fresh pot of coffee. Would you like to join me?” 

Taking off her signature red leather jacket, Emma followed the brunette down the long hallway and into the kitchen.  
“Sure, that sounds a lot more peaceful than the last half hour of my day.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, dear.” Regina chuckled. “Our son is being quite difficult this afternoon, and he’s insisted to defy me by playing that wretched…music, if you can even call it that.” 

Emma sat down beside Regina at the table, yawning as she placed the hot beverage in front of her. Since Neal had begun teething, sleeping was a luxury and one that had disappeared from her reach. Between picking up shifts at the station and her recent break-up with Killian, Emma was lacking energy. 

“Thanks Regina,” she smiled. “Sorry about Henry acting up though, what’s he fussing about now?” 

“He’s been pestering me about this party for the last week. I’m sure you’ve heard about it too.”  
She laced her fingers gracefully around the mug, the heat warming her cold hands. She had heard from Snow of Emma’s recent break-up and could make out the small purple rings under the blonde’s eyes. From what she had gathered, it had been Emma who had ended things with the pirate- on what grounds she was unsure of. 

“No, I honestly haven’t,” she took a sip from her mug. “Who’s party?” 

“It’s Ava’s- there’s a celebratory camping trip happening tonight. I’ve told Henry he can’t attend for the simple fact that there is not enough adult supervision.” 

“A camping trip? But that sounds like fun,” Emma tried to interject. 

“That may be the case, however he’s not going. Do you know what teenagers get up to these days? I’ve made up my mind, It’s final.” 

“Hey,” Emma reached her hand towards Regina’s apprehensively, before placing it on top. “We’ve got to tone down the anxious mothering at some stage. You know there’s no danger in Storybrooke at the moment, and I’m sure he’ll be okay. He’s a smart kid.” The fear she had seen apparent in the brunette’s eyes just a moment ago disappeared at her words of reassurance. 

“You’re right,” Regina looked up into the other mother’s eyes, admitting defeat. She noticed how Emma’s thumb was gently tracing circles over the top of her hand and she buzzed at their close contact. She could’ve sworn the Saviour blushed. 

“Henry!” she called rather loudly, as their son was still blasting his new favorite track. “I’ve got something to tell you.” Almost immediately two feet brushed down the staircase to meet the two women sitting at the table. 

“Hi ma, I didn’t realize you were here!” he gave her a quick hug. 

“Yeah kid, I just dropped by to escape some baby drama at Gran and Gramp’s. I think your mom’s got some news.” 

“Have you come up with another reason why I can’t attend Ava’s party?” he said, suppressing the desire to roll his eyes. 

“No, actually I’ve changed my mind,” Regina grinned. “You can go Henry, but there are some conditions.” 

He started jumping with excitement and throwing himself on Regina in the process. “Thank you mom, thank you, thank you!” 

“Slow down kid, let her finish,” Emma jumped in.  
“I want you to call one of us if anything happens, anything at all and absolutely no drinking. Is that understood?” 

“Of course, thank you.” He gave her one last hug, and placed a quick kiss on his ma’s cheek. 

“Woah, what’s that for?” 

“I knew you’d make her come around. Mom has a soft spot for you.” He grinned before running up the stairs and fetching his overnight bag.

“The Mayor has a soft spot for me, huh?” 

“Oh Miss Swan, don’t flatter yourself.”  
Her son’s blurted confession made her pink either way. She met green eyes and for a moment, they just stared into each other’s gaze. Henry came bounding back down the stairs with a duffle bag, beaming proudly of his ma’s persuasive skills. 

“Well, I’m ready!” 

“Great kid, do you want me to drive you there?” Emma offered, breaking the eye contact with brunette. 

“No, it’s all good. Grace is meeting me at the corner, and we’ll walk from there.”  
He kissed both of them on the cheek before heading out the door. 

“Obviously he no longer wants to be seen with his parents,” the blonde laughed as she finished her coffee. It was now just the two of them, and there was a newfound tension filling the air- an exciting, yet unfamiliar spark. For quite some time now, the two of them had been growing closer. They had recently accompanied each other to New York, and had been having weekly family dinners with their son. If Emma was being honest, part of the reason she had ended her relationship with Killian had been her underlying feelings towards the former Queen. Feelings that she never had the courage to admit in fear that they would be unrequited. Each time she looked into the other’s eyes, she could almost see the sadness and pain that Robin was causing her. She deserved so much more than that, and Emma had that to give. 

“Emma,” Regina brushed her shoulder, breaking the blonde from her stream of thoughts. “Would you like another cup?” 

“Are you sure?” Emma asked hesitantly, she felt like she was intruding on Regina’s time alone. “I’d hate to stay past my welcome.” 

“Nonsense! You know you’re more than welcome here anytime. That is, if you want to be here.” 

“Of course I do,” she looked up at Regina, reaching back for her hand. “Besides, why the kid’s out for the night, why don’t be watch a movie? Have some take-out and some wine?” 

“Why dear, that sounds lovely.” 

 

The two women had opted for Chinese take-out; a rarity for Regina who’s go to meal was Granny’s kale salad. They sat on the couch, eating their meals and drinking the wine Regina had very carefully selected, a vintage red. 

“So what would you like to watch?” Regina offered, refilling Emma’s glass. 

“I don’t mind. I’m actually just enjoying sitting here like, this right now.”  
The brunette’s heart skipped a beat at the thought that Emma was enjoying their time together and not wanting to leave. 

“It’s nice isn’t it? We’ve come a long way since you took that chainsaw to my apple tree.”  
They both laughed recalling the vivid memory. 

“Yeah, we really have,” Emma replied, turning to meet Regina’s face. “So um, I broke-up with Killian.”

“Really?” Regina tried her best to sound surprised. 

“Okay, so Mary Margaret told you-“ 

“No,” the older of the two smirked. “Alright, maybe she did, but she didn’t tell me details.” 

“It’s just,” Emma traced her index finger around the rim of the wine glass. “I loved him but I wasn’t in love with him. You know what I’m saying?” 

“Yeah, I do.” She let a sigh escape her pursed lips. “That’s like Robin and I now. I’m starting to think that Tinkerbell got the pixie dust wrong.” There was a slight pause while she gathered her thoughts. “I’m sorry Emma, about Hook.” Her eyes locked on glistening green, as she reached for the blonde’s hand. “Men are idiots.” 

“Amen to that!” Emma agreed as she clinked their wine glasses together. 

The night had progressed and several bottles of wine now sat empty on Regina’s coffee table. Both women now sat in close proximity to each other one the lounge, in front of the fireplace. The brunette had her legs tucked up underneath her, with Emma’s side brushing up against them. 

“Regina,” Emma slurred slightly, consumed by the copious amount of wine.  
“Yes, Emma,” she reached her arm out, motioning her to come closer. 

“You’re really pretty, you know.” 

“Thank you dear, you are too.” 

“I’ve always thought so, and maybe it’s from all the wine we’ve consumed that I finally have the courage to say it, without the fear you’ll singe me with a fireball.” 

“Oh, Emma,” her eyes locked onto green once more that evening. “Can I confess something?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty, of course you can,” Regina giggled at the mention of her former title. 

“I’ve really enjoyed our time together lately. Both with, and without Henry, it…it means a lot.” 

“Aww, Regina! You’re welcome. I’m here for you always, you’re special to me, you know that right?” 

“I do, and you’re special to me too,” she said, surprised that those words would ever be directed between the Saviour and the past Evil Queen. “Come here.” 

Regina pulled Emma even closer to her, wrapping one arm around her waist, while the blonde nuzzled herself into the crook of her neck. She yawned as Regina placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. 

“I could stay like this all night,” she whispered into Emma’s ear.  
“Then let’s.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some free time and following some of your responses, I decided to add one more chapter. Very fluffy, I hope you enjoy! Something to fill the very long wait for season five!

It was just past midnight when Regina opened her eyes, woken from her slumber by the dwindling of the fire. Emma remained in her embrace, stirring slightly as the brunette reached for her cell. No messages from Henry. She needed to cease worrying. He was growing up- way too fast but growing nonetheless. 

“Hey,” Emma’s soft voice came from her chest, she had nestled her head just on top of Regina’s bust. 

“Hi,” the brunette’s voice was softer than usual, less formal. Inside her home, she allowed for those protective shields to lower. Here, she was just Regina. 

“How long were we asleep?” Emma managed through a yawn, turning to look up at the older woman. 

“I’d say at least an hour or two. Judging by the wine we consumed, I’m not surprised.” Without realizing it, she ran her free hand through Emma’s hair, lacing her fingers through the golden, subtle curls at the end. 

“Yeah, we did make a fair go of it,” she grinned goofily, blushing slightly at the intimate gesture from the former Queen. Before this evening, the two had rarely shared such close proximity, and now, they were practically on top of one another.   
Regina adjusted her position, shifting slightly so she was upright. Emma interpreted that the moment had passed and broke away from her arms. At once, she felt the absence of her protector, and wrapped her arms around herself.   
“Well I guess I should be heading home,” the blonde looked utterly disappointed. Surely this had just been a combination of too much booze and a quiet household. 

“Emma,” Regina’s chocolate eyes locked onto green, glistening with sorrow. “Stay. Please. I didn’t mean for you to go.” 

Emma’s heart skipped giddily at the thought. She wanted her to stay- maybe this was more than just a fleeting moment. Regina made her way over from the couch, and stood within inches of the blonde. She reached down for her hand and entwined it within her own. The fire diminishing was the only sound, as their eyes remained on one another, and Emma smiled once more. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay. But if we’re going back to sleep, I would much rather do so in the comfort of my own bed.” 

Not wishing to break her hand away from Regina’s, Emma followed her up the staircase and into her bedroom. In their time together, Emma had not once found herself in the room- its occupant was always certain to keep the door closed. Henry had joked that his mother was a tad obsessive about the state of her chambers, and freaked that the slightest detail out of place would be an embarrassment to any visitors. Though Emma knew in truth, that Regina had very rarely any visitors. Of course there was Robin---

“Regina,” Emma said, causing the brunette to turn around with concern etched in her face. Surely the Savior was not pulling away. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“You’re with Robin.”

The Mayor’s manner then eased, a slight smile coming to her lips. 

“Robin and I aren’t together anymore.” 

“How long?” 

“A couple of weeks. But Emma,” she squeezed her hand reassuringly. “It’s okay. I realized, he’s not my fate. Right here, right now- this is where I’m supposed to be.” 

Emma tightened her grasp, and followed Regina into the bedroom. 

“The kid wasn’t wrong,” she tried to suppress her giggle, but failed. 

“What did he tell you?” Regina went to her wardrobe and fetched two sets of her silk pyjamas- regal purple for herself and a silver pair for Emma. 

“How pristine your room was.” Emma ran her hands along the pure white sheets, folding down the duvet and sitting on the side of the bed.   
“Well, just because he likes to keep his room in an untidy state.”   
Emma laughed once more, accepting the pyjamas Regina now handed her. The brunette made her way over to the opposite side of the bed, and began to undress. Emma’s eyes locked onto her bare flesh, biting her bottom lip subconsciously. She really was gorgeous. 

“I can feel your eyes on me.” 

Emma’s cheeks flushed. She quickly took off her own jeans and shirt, alternating to the lustrous attire given to her. Neatly folding her own clothes, she placed them on the chaise lounge opposite her. She didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that she had passed the messy attribute on to their son. When she returned to the bed Regina was under the covers, watching her closely. 

“Okay, now I can feel your eyes on me.” 

“Get into bed, Miss Swan.” 

“They are definitely five words I thought I’d never hear you say.” 

Regina tried to hide her smile, but her cheeks rosed nevertheless. 

It was quiet for a few moments, and Emma thought the other woman might have fallen asleep already. 

“Regina,” she whispered, scooting over closer to the other’s form. 

“Yes, Emma?” 

Her face hovered inches from Regina’s.

“Do you…” she hesitated while she summoned the courage to continue. “…feel it too?” 

Regina turned onto her side, and reached once more for Emma’s hand. She brought it up to her lips and placed a kiss between their linked fingers. 

“I do.” 

Her eyes locked onto Emma’s, the moonlight illuminating her face. 

“I’ve felt it for a while.” She continued. “This…us…it just feels…” 

“Right?” Emma finished, pushing a stray hair off Regina’s face. 

“Exactly.” 

They leaned in synchronously, their lips meeting in a moment long overdue. Regina then nuzzled herself into the blonde, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her in close.   
“Baby steps.”   
“Baby steps,” Emma agreed, before they both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
